It is common practice at construction sites to install stringer light assemblies for lighting an area, such as a floor of a building, while the construction is taking place. For safety reasons guards must be provided about the lamps to protect the same, since the stringer light assemblies may be used in places where substantial construction activity is taking place. In many cases, the electrical conductors are first strung and then lamps are connected thereto, but this requires substantial on the job time on the part of electricians. Light sets have been assembled in one area and then moved to another area for installation, but movement of the assemblies has caused tangling of the conductors.
Although it has been proposed to preassemble the stringer light assemblies so that they can be constructed at less cost than when constructed by electricians on the job, the problem has been encountered when installing the assemblies that the conductors tend to become tangled with each other and with the lamps, with the result that substantial time is required to straighten out the conductors prior to the installation of the stringer light assemblies. As a result, little economy has been accomplished by preassembly of the stringer light assemblies.